Star Troubled
by TwilightJac1
Summary: Lyla Haring a world famous singer finds out about the Night World. Now her lamia soulmate Forest Redclaps must get her out of the social stoplight before the Night World council finds out. But if the press are everywhere and you're the hottest thing?Guess
1. The Start

**A.N. This is my first story so please review. Thank you!  
**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my random characters I made up also I don't own any songs  
(I already hate disclaimers that was fast)  
**Songs on profile!**

* * *

Chapter 1 (Lyla POV)

"Now get ready for the one and only LYLA HARING!" The crowd started screaming like a Tasmanian devil at the mention of my coming on stage. I took quick sip of water, a deep breath and ran on stage when the band started the intro to 'Girls Just Wanna Have Fun'.

I come home in the morning light  
My mother says 'When you gonna live your life right?'  
Oh mother dear we're not the fortunate ones  
And girls they wanna have fun  
Oh girls, just wanna have fun

I had loved this song from the first time I had heard it. When I was first discovered by the president of Big Machine Records I told them I was going to do a rerecording of 'Girls Just Wanna Have Fun'. They just looked at me like I had some serious guts to be ordering them around already.

The phone rings in the middle of the night  
My father yells 'What you gonna do with your life?'  
Oh daddy dear you know your still number one  
And girls they wanna have fun  
Oh girls, just wanna have-

That's all they really want, is some fun  
When the working day is done  
Oh girls, they wanna have fun  
Oh girls, just wanna have fun  
(Girls they wanna  
They wanna have fun  
Girls they wanna have)

Once I got to the chorus the back up dancers came out. I took the microphone out the stand and started the dance we rehearsed hundreds of times. I pretended to bother the guy playing on the keyboard; he in return pretended to make me go away.

Some boys, take a beautiful girl  
And hide her away from the rest of the world  
I wanna be the one to walk in the sun  
Oh girls, they wanna have fun  
Oh girls, just wanna have-

That's all they really want, is some fun  
When the working day is done  
Oh girls, they wanna have fun  
Oh girls, just wanna have fun  
(Girls they wanna  
They wanna have fun  
Girls they wanna have)

I just love this song every time I sing it I start going crazy, jumping up and down, and just having a great time. I ran from the band pass the dancers and down to the edge of the stage. I gave several random fans high-fives and held the mic up to some so they could try to sing along. The whole time I was laughing but still singing.

That's all they really want, some fun  
When the working day is done  
Oh girls, they wanna have fun  
Oh girls, just wanna have have fun  
(Girls they wanna  
They wanna have fun  
Girls they wanna have)

When the working  
When the working  
When the working day is done  
Oh, when the working day is done  
Oh girls, they wanna have fun

They wanna have fun  
Girls, they wanna have fun  
Girls, they wanna have  
Girls, they wanna have fun

"That was a new song that I just recently just rerecorded, 'Girls Just Wanna Have Fun' and we're going to have fun tonight. Next is 'He Wasn't' so make some noise!"

There's not much goin' on today  
I'm really bored, it's gettin' late  
What happened to my Saturday?  
Monday's comin', the day I hate

Sit on the bed alone, starin' at the phone

He wasn't what I wanted, what I thought, no  
He wouldn't even open up the door  
He never made me feel special  
He isn't really what I'm looking for

The truth is this song wasn't written for me. My friend Melanie was stood up by this guy she really liked and she was a big mess after. So for her birthday (it was a week after the nightmare date) I sang 'He Wasn't' on the announcements and said my inspiration was him. That day at lunch he got a total of thirty slaps, fifteen kicks, and nine punches. Melanie said it was the best birthday ever.

This is when I start to bite my nails  
And clean my room when all else fails  
I think it's time for me to bail  
This point of view is getting stale

Sit on the bed alone, starin' at the phone

He wasn't what I wanted, what i thought, no  
He wouldn't even open up the door  
He never made me feel like I was special  
He isn't what I'm looking for

Na na na na na  
We've all got choices  
Na na na na na  
We've all got voices

Na na na na na  
Stand up, make some noise  
Na na na na  
Stand up, make some noise

The band moved up and the dancers partially surrounded me like a group of girls listening to gossip. I started whisper singing like I was telling a secret.

Sit on the bed alone, starin' at the phone

He wasn't what I wanted, what I thought, no  
He wouldn't even open up the door  
he never made me feel like I was special  
He isn't what I'm looking for

He wasn't what I wanted, what I thought, no  
He wouldn't even open up the door  
He never made me feel like I was special  
Like I was special, 'cuz I was special

Na na na na na

"Thank you I'll be here all night. And guess what it's all for you Las Vegas!" I love performing.

**A.N. thank you for reading. Don't be a stranger push that review button.**


	2. Meeting Forest

**A.N. Hi! I know I update fast. That's the plan. Please review! Sorry I'm getting to the real story now. Song on profile.  
**Disclaimer: I own only my characters not others or music used :(

Chapter 2 (LPOV-2 hours later)

I'll finally get off the stage after I sing my last song of the night. "Okay, so who has had an awesome time tonight?" The crowd cheered, as usual, not really answering my question. "Well of course you did because I did. The greatest stars always say 'if you had fun so did the fans'. Now sadly I have to sing my last song but if you want to meet me after the concert, I will be backstage signing autographs and handing out special Cds to the winner of my 'random number fan contest'. This is how it works get in line and hope you're the right number fan to see me. All the numbers are completely random and already picked, so it's totally not rigged. So enough talking here's my last song for tonight 'Miracle'!"

Boy, meets girl you were my dream, my world  
But I was blind, you cheated on me from behind  
So on my own I feel so all alone  
Though I know it's true I'm still in love with you

I need a miracle I wanna be you're girl  
Give me a chance to see that you are made for me  
I need a miracle please let me be your girl  
One day you'll see it can happen to me

I need a miracle I wanna be you're girl  
Give me a chance to see that you are made for me  
I need a miracle please let me be your girl  
One day you'll see it can happen to me, it can happen to me

Miracle  
(Miracle)

Day and night, I'm always by your side  
'Cause I know for sure my love is real, my feels pure  
So take a try, no need to ask me why  
'Cause I know it's true, I'm still in love with you

I need a miracle I wanna be you're girl  
Give me a chance to see that you are made for me  
I need a miracle please let me be your girl  
One day you'll see it can happen to me

I need a miracle I wanna be you're girl  
Give me a chance to see that you are made for me  
I need a miracle please let me be your girl  
One day you'll see it can happen to me, it can happen to me

Miracle  
(Miracle)

"Good night everyone!" I ran off the stage to my dressing room and went to my baby blue bathroom. I quickly washed my face, brushed my teeth, changed my clothes, and ran to the table set up during my last song. "Alright Phil let them in." I told my head of security when I was as comfortable as one can get in a metal folding chair. The fans rushed in, in a blink of an eye. The rest of security held the line back so I wasn't so surrounded to where they couldn't get to me. For the next two hours I sat (with a growing wedgie), counted fans, handed out Cds, and signed things. My life doesn't get any better than this.

"Finally, I can rest for at least five minutes and in peace!" I exclaimed when I floped down on my burgundy couch. My dressing room had lime green walls with a baby blue bathroom off the left wall. On the entire right wall was about two dozen shelves dedicated to other artist's Cds. The far wall was home to my mahogany desk and my food table. And right next to the door was my burgundy couch and five multicolor bean-bag chairs. On my desk was a super strong homemade wild honeysuckle air freshener that my mom made me before I started the tour.

"I'm sorry to bother you Lyla, but you have a last minute fan. I told him that fan time was over, but he said that he was above the rules and insisted on talking to you. Want me to bring him here?" My newest security guard informed me. I jumped when he started talking, shaking me out of my thoughts.

"Uh? Oh yeah bring him in." He left and a minute later he brought in a boy about a year older than me, with honey brown hair, and blue eyes with gray around the edges. He smiled when he spotted me on my couch. I busted out laughing when I saw him, confusing the security guard. "Tony, he is above the rules I've known him since before I was famous. Tony, meet my best friend Forest Redclaps. I'm sure the other security guards told you he was welcome anytime unless I say otherwise?"

"No, actually they didn't. They never mentioned him."

"Okay, alright just remember he's above the rules." That's weird I swear I told Phil to make sure every security guard knew about Forest. Now that I think about it I don't remember hiring Tony. I guess Phil hired him, and I just took to him. Tony left, then I turned to Forest who I didn't remember crossing the room and sitting down on a fluorescent yellow bean-bag chair. "So how are you doing? Were you watching the concert?"

"I'm good, I just came by because I remembered about your ending tour concert; I just had a date with Tamey. So how have you been doing, I haven't seen you since the beginning of your tour? Oh yeah, welcome home!" I have been on tour for about three months now. Forest wanted to come with me but his parents wouldn't let him. They were really strict when it came to us hanging out. Usually he had to sneak out to hang out with me. When did Forest start dating Tamey? The last time I checked he was dating Valery.

"Oh, when did you start dating Tamey? Just two weeks ago you were dating Valery. You know you going through girlfriends so fast it's dizzying. I'm pretty sure you have dated all the girls in the ninth grade and three fourths of all the girls in my grade. By the time you graduate you will have dated all the girls in school plus others." When Forest talked about his girlfriends I felt like he was keeping some weird secret. Like there's a secret reason he went through so many girlfriends. I think I'm the only girl Forest has met (besides his mom) that he hasn't dated at least two months later.

"Probably they just get too needy and boring."

"I find that rude. How would you feel if I went through guys like go through girls, and say they just get too possessive and annoying?" I said relatively calm with a hint of annoyance.

"Since when did you start feeling like that?"

"I always have felt that way. I just didn't tell you."

"Okay...this is awkward. Well I need to go; my parents of course don't know I'm here. So I'll see you at school Monday?"

"Yeah. Hey, why don't your parents like you hanging out with me?"

"I don't know, they're fun suckers? Bye." With that Forest got up and left. I didn't think he didn't know why his parents didn't like him hanging out with me. And I planed on finding out.

**A.N. So how is it? Press that button. My boyfriend Elmo commands you to. =))**


	3. I Might Be In Love

**A.N. Hi! sorry for taking so long. Please go to my profile and vote on my poll. Okay? Sorry it's so short.  
**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Boo!

* * *

Chapter 3 (Forest POV)

When I got home Mom and Dad were waiting in the middle of the living room. I gave Mom a hug then sat down waiting for them to interrogate me. "So how was your night?" Mom started up the unavoidable conversation.

"It was we went to see a movie." I responded.

Dad rolled his green eyes. "Anything after that? Did you meet up with Lyla? She's back in town you know." Let's see if a lie will get me off the hook.

"She is? I didn't know I guess I need to say 'hi' to her on Monday." Mom raised her eyebrows. Well it was worth a shot. "Forest, don't even try to lie to us. We all know that you stopped by her concert after your date."

"So what if I did? It doesn't matter. You guys are so paranoid."

"Forest, you're scaring us- well me mostly. You're always spending time with her; we're worried that you're too close to her, emotionally of course. We're afraid you might fall in love with her. You know the consequences of breaking Night World law; I don't want my baby boy getting killed!"

"You guys don't have to worry, Lyla is just some human. But she's also my only friend. Plus I wouldn't break Night World law. Okay?" I couldn't possibly fall in love with her. There's nothing intriguing about her, I mean she has mid-back wavy almost black-brown hair, gorgeous striking grey almost black eyes, wonderful curves covered by flawless caramel colored skin, a smile that could light up the empty void of space, and a voice that no one can not fall in love with. What the hell?! Since when did I think of her like that? Maybe Mom and Dad are right to worry.

Dad who had been reading my thought since I came home,noticed my alarm. "You don't love her, do you son?" Do I love Lyla? I mean I can always count on her to brighten up any day, and when we hang out we don't have to do anything to have a blast, just being in her company is enough. Yesterday I would have been have been able to answer with a 'no' without hesitation, but now I am totally lost.

"Mom? Dad? I'm going to be completely honest with you guys... I don't have the slightest clue. Until now I never _really _noticed her, but now that I think about it... I'm completely mesmerized by her; I'm always thinking about her. When I see her I get caught in this wonderful blissful daze. I might be in love with her, but I don't know if she is also in love with me."

Mom's light blue eyes filled with tears and spilled over; she started twisting the ends of her shoulder length curly dirty blonde hair. Dad lead Mom over to the maroon love seat and I sat on the black leather recliner. Dad got up and started pacing in the little space between the glass coffee table and the 71 inch plasma television. Out of habit, he ran his hand through his brown hair. I watched as Mom sobbed "my poor little baby boy" over and over to herself.

"Linda, sweetie, stop crying. Everything is going to be fine as long as no one finds out," Dad tried to comfort her.

"Wait, you aren't going to turn me in? If the Elders find out they'll kill us all."

"Of course we aren't going to turn you in;you're our son. We're in this together all the way. Now we don't have much of a problem. Lyla still doesn't know about the Night World, and as far as we know she isn't in love with you. So until anything else comes up we're safe."

**

* * *

**

**A.N. Okay so I've been getting reviews that lead me to think this is pretty much Poppy and James, but with different characters. Now I'm not sure if I should continue it. So please review telling me if I should continue. Don't forget to vote on my poll.**

**So far I only got 5 reviews by the end of the month I want more than 16 reviews. Don't forget my boyfriend Elmo is watching so REVIEW!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	4. I Hate Doug

**A.N. Sorry for taking so long, I've been really busy lately. I had finals plus a very important science project was due. Also I re-posted my first few chapters to fix mistakes. Thanks to all of my reders for reviewing! I had 103 hits, 60 visitors, and 10 reviews. That means out of 60 people only 10 reviewed, and several people out of those 60 went to my story several times. I find that sad, you don't even have to be a member to fanfiction to review! So now that's out of the way I want 6 more reviews by the end of May if your lucky. I know you can do it. REVIEW!!!!  
**Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

Chapter 4 (LPOV)- Monday

I got to school, out the car, through the front doors, and all the way to my locker before I was swarmed by fans. Of course I was expecting the fans, Uncle Shawn made sure of that, but I didn't expect fans to think I'm all that awesome. I mean my producers, guitarist, dance instructors, voice coaches, everyone I work with did the real work; all I did was right the songs a bit of the music and sang them. I'm just the face of the whole workforce, and I make sure my fans know it. Uncle Shawn who was on tour with me says that I work more than singers that do all the work so I have a right to brag. I told him I do almost nothing and all he said was that I've always been too modest.

I was able to get people to treat me like the regular person I am by second period; I spent the rest of the morning turning in papers, taking notes, and catching up with my friends. Strangely the one friend I wanted to see didn't even say hi to me. Forest always shows up sometime before lunch even just to wave at me. I hope he's not sick . . . wait he's _never_sick; I hope everything's ok.

*****************************************************************************************************************************

(FPOV)

When I got to school the first thing I heard was that Lyla had already arrived. I never knew how many Lyla fans there were here. I went to my locker and grabbed my science book. Forest just act normal as long as you do that everything will be fine. I thought to myself. The plan was to act normal and wait to see if further actions had to be made. Sara who was my second to last girlfriend came up to me.

"Hey Forest." She said with her usual smile.

"Sup Sara?" I asked after I turned around. Seems like even after I break up with them, girls just never hate me.

"Nothing much. Is it true that Lyla does like nothing, besides write and sing songs?"

"No, she does almost everything. Trust me I've been to dozens of her concerts; she spends the whole time she's backstage running around fixing problems herself. She even hires her own security guards instead of having her producers or manager do it. She does _everything_." I wouldn't have dated Sara if I didn't need human blood to survive, she's just too gullible. Now Lyla on the other hand she's different.

Actually now that I think about it Lyla probably told everyone that, she has always been too modest. There's not one time where Lyla has taken credit for something she's done. She always finds someone to take the blame for her achievements, but she takes all the blame for everyone's mistakes. One time I stole the teachers homework answer sheet, she told the teacher she stole it and that I was about to put it back for her. I on the other hand told the teacher the truth because I didn't want Lyla to get detention on my account. The teacher was so confused that she just gave both of us detention and then left to get a aspirin.

Sooner or later lunched rolled around and I sat at my usual seat across form Lyla when she was here. When she wasn't I sat with my friends in my grade. "Hey. How are you doing today, Ms. Lyla? I heard an untrue rumor about you today. Something about when it comes to your music you do nothing, but don't worry I have Sara fixing it right now." I greeted her with a smile that only got bigger at her almost falling out of her chair from my voice. She's so cute when caught by surprise.

"Oh my God! You scared the crap out of me. Where have you been all day? I thought you were possibly sick. And how many times do I have to say this, I don't do anything and now everyone thinks I do. Thank you so much." She finally responded when she got her balance back.

"You're welcome. Did you forget, I never get sick? I've been to all my classes today, actually. For this new semester we both have all our academic classes first then our combined classes after lunch."

"Bummer, now I only get bug you after lunch. I'll have to make new plans. Okay on to a different more important topic. What do we have for lunch today, Mister?" We laughed at the pickup of our lunch tradition. We made it a tradition for us to combine our lunches then pick whatever we wanted from the lot.

"Well today we will pick from Mountain Dew, two brownies, some fries, a chicken sandwich, and flaming hot Cheetos."

"Plus Vault, two cookies, apple slices, peanut butter, a slice of pizza, jalapenos, and salt and vinegar Lays." Lyla added to the group of food between us. "I say we have a good turn out today."

"Yep. Okay since you brought the jalapenos you get to pick first." Lyla clapped then looked at each item before looking back at me smiling.

"I'll take the Mountain Dew." She finally decided taking the soda.

"So I get the Vault by default, and it's my turn. I'll take the pizza giving you the chicken sandwich. Your turn."

The trade went back and forth until both of us had half the mini-buffet. We started eating, stealing one another's food, and talking about random things. About halfway through lunch Tamey came over gave me a quick kiss and sat down in the empty seat to our three person table. Upon Tamey's coming over everything went silent between us.

"Hey guys. I noticed all the laughing over here and wanted to join the fun." Tamey said when I gave her a questioning look.

"Um, well, I was just telling Forest some funny stories about what happened on tour. But now why don't you tell me all about dating Forest?" Lyla asked quickly but awkwardly.

"Okay!" Tamey exclaimed before starting to rant. I tuned her out and began eating fries off Lyla's tray. Soon Lyla did the same and started eating my apples half paying attention to her.

Sadly Tamey noticed this and asked, "Why are you eating eachothers' food?"

"Um, because we want to and all this food is ours. We combined our lunches." I answered before Lyla could. I think I need to break up with Tamey soon, she's getting jealous.

"Oh, well, can I ha-" Tamey began to ask, but was cut by someone clearing their throat. I turned around to find Doug Morris behind me.

"Hey Doug. What's up?" I asked.

"Nothing much. Hey Lyla." He responded.

"Hi." Lyla said waving.

"Uh, I know this is out of nowhere, but Lyla you want to go out sometime?" What!? He can't ask her out! Wait . . . he can, I'm not dating her no matter how badly I want to. This is just great. Please let Lyla say no.

"Wow, that was out of nowhere. Um . . . why not? How about Friday?" No! God! Why did she have to say yes?

"Cool. How about dinner, you like Tripp's?" Ugh! Just kill me now!

"Sure. See you Friday." With that Doug left and we got up to go to our next classes. I hate Doug!

*********************************************************************************************************************************

(LPOV)- Friday

I can't wait until tonight. I wanted to go on a date with Doug for two years! Life is so awesome right now!

* * *

**A.N. READ ALL AN'S!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**VOTE ON POLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! ****I ONLY HAVE 10 I NEED 6 MORE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	5. Find Your Own Way Home

**AN: Sorry for that one yesterday it's just, it was somewhat a test. But now on with the story. Review!**

_**Disclaimer: Nothing owned. BOO!**_

_Left off: I can't wait until tonight. I wanted to go on a date with Doug for two years! Life is so awesome right now!_

Chapter 5 (LPOV)-Friday Afternoon

"Okay, how about this one?" I asked Melanie for the fifth time that afernoon.

"No, why do you insist on wearing a dress? Why don't you wear this instead? It's fancy but not fancy, it's perfect." Mel suggesed. She held up a red and gray top (that's usually worn with leggings) and a pair of my best jeans.

"Not a bad idea. Okay I'll wear it and I'll add," I went to my closet and pulled out my black high-tops. "these and," I went to a jewlery box and pulled out several black bangles. "these."

"Finally! Now let's get your make-up and hair done then you'll get dressed."

"Ugh, Mel you know me better than that." Mel knows I don't do much make-up.

"You know it, all I'm going to do is add moisturizer and chap-stick. Then I'm going to play with your hair for no real reason." We laughed the whole way down the hall to my bathroom.

Two hours later I forced Mel to stop playing with my hair so I could write a note to my uncle saying I would be back by ten. When Doug rang the doorbell I started panicking.

"Coming!" I yelled before racing around my my room. "Mel, where's the necklace my dad gave me?!"

"I don't know?!" Melanie answered just as panicked as I was. I ran into Uncle Shawn's room and started looking in there. "You find it yet?" Mel asked.

"No." I answered sadly. I walked back to my room and found it hanging on the light switch. "Let me guess, you found it in one of my shoes?"

"Again. You really need to keep better track of that thing. Now come on, Doug's waiting." She said dragging me down the stairs as I put on the necklace.

"How do I look?"

"Fine, now go! I'll be here when you get back." Mel exclaimed before running off to who knows where. I opened the door to find Doug in the same shirt that he wore to school and jeans. He smiled when he saw me.

"Hey. You finally ready?" He asked.

"Yeah, sorry for making you wait so long, I couldn't find my necklace." Doug took my hand and lead me to his dark blue Chevy. Once we started down he street the silence became uncomfortable. "You look nice." I partly lied trying to start a conversation.

"Thanks, I worked real hard. I started with a simple hair wash. Then came the hard part of..." Doug started talking and didn't stop until we were ordering our food twenty minutes later.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************

(FPOV)

Lyla and Doug showed up fifteen after Tamey and I did. Doug was talking about hair gel and by the look on Lyla's face she wished she had ear plugs.

"Forest. Forest? Forest!" Tamey said.

"Huh, what?" I asked shaken.

"What do you want to drink?"

"Um, water." I told the waitor.

"This is real nice. Don't you think so?"

"Yeah, whatever." I said not really paying Tamey any mind.

For ten minutes Tamey talked about whatever, but the whole time I was spying on Lyla and Doug. After they got their food Doug went back to talking causing Lyla to start playing with her necklace. A habit she does when she's nervous, sad, bored, or just whatever.

"Forest? Are you paying any attention to what I'm saying?" Tamey asked annoyed.

"Yeah, I just zoned out for a bit."

"Well, what do you think about us getting a small apartment after high school and then going to college together?" It's time to break up with her, she's talking about after high school.

"Look Tamey, you're real sweet and all, but we need to break up." I said.

"Oh, I see. Well, I'll see you around school." She said sadly getting up.

"Do you need a ride home?"

"No, my friends are next door bowling I'll ride with them, bye."

I watched Tamey leave then went back to spying on Lyla and Doug. Doug stopped talking long enough to notice Lyla playing with her necklace looking off into space.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

(LPOV)

"Lyla, what's up with that necklace? You had me waiting outside your house for ten minutes because you couldn't find it, and now I'm talking to you and you're paying attention to that stupid necklace." Doug said waking me from my thoughts.

"It's not a stupid necklace, my dad gave it to me. Plus who cares about how many combs you use? Your hair still looks the same as it did at school." I said getting pissed.

"Fine, let's talk about you. Why in the world does it matter that your dad gave you that necklace? You could ask him to buy you all the necklaces you want." I felt my eyes beginning to water.

"For your information my dad can't buy me anything anymore. You want to know why?" I said fighting back tears.

"Yeah,"

"He can't buy me anything because he's dead. He died when I was seven. He was on his way home from picking up this very necklace from the store for my birthday." I said through my tears.

"So the fact that your dad died makes that necklace more important than me?"

"You are the most self centered person on the planet! I can't finish this date, I want you to take me home."

"You know what, no. Find your own way home." Doug said before leaving and driving away. Through my tears I pulled out my cell and called Forest, but before it rang once Forest was next to me giving me a hug.

**AN: Well sorry it's so short I'll update as soon as I can. Review!**


	6. I Promise With My Whole Heart

**AN: Hey guys here's chapter 6. I'm starting to feel like nobody really cares about the story anymore because I still only have 13 reviews, and none of them were tips to help my writing, those are the ones I look forward to. Remember you don't have to be a member of FanFiction to review.  
**_**Disclaimer: Nothing, nada, nope none is mine.**_

Chapter 6 (FPOV)

Lyla rested her head on my shoulder and just cried and cried. Man, how I love her, but the sad thing is she can't ever know how much. And no matter how badly I want to tell her I won't, I won't allow myself to risk her life like that, not for me. After a few minutes she stopped crying and looked up at me with wet eyes.

"How d-did you k-know I was g-going to n-need you?" She stuttered leaning her head against my chest hugging me to her. I wish she was holding me like this for another reason.

"I just had a feeling. Plus it helped that I didn't like Doug from the begining." I replied. She laughed a little.

"Well, I'm glad you had your protective big brother feeling."

"So am I." You have no idea how protective I am of you. I looked around to find several people glancing our way. "Come on, let's go." I paid the bill and helped Lyla out the restuarant. As we hit the highway I took her hand in mine and began rubbing circles in the back of it with my thumb. We rode in a peaceful silence the whole way.

We got to her house to find Mr. Haring still not home, but her bedroom light on. Most likely Melanie stayed to hear all about the date. At the sound of my engine cuting off Melanie looked out the window and noticed my dark blue Ford Explorer. In the house Melanie took in Lyla's expression and dragged her to the couch in the living room. I followed them and sat in the recliner.

"What happened?" Melanie asked. Lyla started telling her all about the date and by the end she was a sobbing mess. I handed her a box of tissues thinking of ways to hurt Doug. "How can guys be such jerks? Forest, do you know?" Melanie asked giving Lyla a hug. I sighed.

"Look, if I told you I'd sound like everyother male relative in your family that tells you boys are no good." I stated shaking my head because it was true.

"Oh well, never mind. You know what Forest, you're the only guy in town that truely cares about the respect women are given. Whoever you finally fall in love with will be super lucky to have you." Melanie said. Right, in truth I'm the last person Lyla would be lucky to have.

Melanie stayed over a bit longer before leaving promising to call Lyla the next day. Lyla and I started to watch a movie then her uncle came home.

***********************************************************************************************

(LPOV)

"I'm home!" Uncle Shawn exclaimed as he walked in the door. After hanging up his jacket he came in the living room, told Forest to get up out of his recliner, and ploped down in it. Forest sat down on the couch next to me. Once he was comfortable he looked a us. "So Forest, what are you doing here so late? I just hope you told your parents that you're over here, we don't want them to worry now do we?" He said with his all knowing expression causing Forest to get up and go to the kitchen. Uncle Shawn chuckled before looking at me. "So how bad was the date?" Now, why is it that he knows when my dates go badly? "I observe and notice many things." He said reading my face.

"It was horrible, Doug is so self centered! Just because I pretty much told him that Dad's necklace was more important than him he left me to get my own ride home!" I answered thankful that I was all cried out.

"That's why Forest is over here." Uncle Shawn thought out loud. Just then Forest came out of the kitchen with the speaker of the phone pressed against his shoulder.

", may I stay over tonight?" Forest asked. Uncle Shawn nodded and Forest went back into the kitchen hung up the phone and went to his car. He came back in with a duffle bag and went upstairs to put it in the guess room. I don't even know why asks anymore, he basicly has his own room. As Forest came back down stairs Uncle Shawn looked at us smiling and shaking his head.

"What?" I finally asked unnerved.

"Oh nothing, I was just remembering when you guys were younger. You were never apart, well, except those two summers when both of you went to stay away camps. Boy, I remember having to send a letter to one of you everyother day." He said.

_flashback------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
8 years ago (Lyla is 9 & Forest is 10)_

_Lyla sat in the corner of her cabin writing another letter to Forest. She stopped writing and read over it again._

Dear Forest,

You know what, we've been going to these camps for almost two whole summers, but we never asked why we're at different camps even though we signed up for the same one. Weird huh? I still don't have any friends, I even tried using your advice, but it seems like being myself isn't what these people want. Only two more weeks! Gosh, I've been missing you like crazy, everytime I write you a letter I make sure no one's around because I cry everytime I think about you. I have to make sure I think about lunch when I not alone. Let's make a promise that we'll never go somewhere without the other ever again. I promise with my whole heart.

Love,  
Lyla

_She folded up the letter and put in the envolope. That night when everyone was asleep she mailed her letter to Forest and the one for her uncle. A day later her uncle got the letters and as usual he readdressed Forest's letter and mailed it off to him. The next day Forest got the letter and after reading it he put it in his box of treasures like he did with all of Lyla's letters. Then he started his reply._

Dear Lyla,

That is weird, and it's strange that we didn't notice until now. Well, all I can say is, it's there fault that they didn't get to know you. I've been missing you too, but you shouldn't have told me that you cry when you think about me because now I want to cry. Soon this tragic summer will be done. I promise with my whole heart.

Love,  
Forest

_Forest mailed the letter and the next day Lyla's uncle got it an readdressed it then mailed it to Lyla._

_end flashback------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
_(LPOV)

"Don't get all remembery on us ever again!" I groaned causing Forest to laugh even more. Trying to get me to laugh Forest hugged my shoulders and shook me like a bobble head. I laughed a little.

"Come on Lyla, it's not that bad. In truth I still have every letter you wrote me." Forest whispered loudly making Uncle Shawn laugh.

"Just like you still have every present I ever gave you?" I said laughing.

"Hey, so do you! I remember helping you pack all of them for your tour. Your exact words were 'so we won't truely be apart'." He said defensive.

"Well we weren't, the blanket I used the whole time was this old Buggs Bunny one with a heart-shaped fire patch in the middle. You remember that blanket?" I asked giving Forest a hug. I can't believe he remembered that or that he still has all those letters.

**AN: Sorry that it's short, but I'm getting to the real good part. Don't worry Forest will tell Lyla he loves her soon enough. Please review give me tips questions if your confused. REVIEW!**


	7. What Was That For

**A/N: Finally, 16 reviews! And all it took was 6 chapters. Really people? You are aloud to send a review for each chapter. I would like to give a thank you to Allison for the tip (you know who you are). I might not be able to post the next chapter for a while, but don't worry I won't leave you hanging. If you're looking for some more stories to read you can check out my community. Now the goal is 32 reviews. Remember you don't have to be a member of fanfic to reiew.  
**_**Disclaimer: Nothing mine.  
**_**The song is the slow version of Heaven by DJ Sammy**

Chapter 7 (LPOV)

Hours later Forest and I were watching some old home videos in a fort we built after Uncle Shawn went to bed. "Your mom video taped everything when you were little." Forest said for the tenth time.

"If you say that one more time I'm going to throw popcorn at you." I warned grabbing a handfull of popcorn.

"Your mom video tap-" Forest began but stopped when popcorn hit him in the face. He smiled evilly at me causing my eyes to go wide. Soon we were having a popcorn fight that ended with all the popcorn all over the floor. "This reminds me of that time we started that food fight at your cousins golf tournament party so it wasn't so boring." Forest said as we started to wach the video of my first bath again, but now we had to fish out the popcorn from between the couch pillows we were laying on.

"Ok, that's enough of my newborn butt let's watch the day we firs met." I said switching out the tapes. As the video started I snuggled closer to my Buggs Bunny blanket.

_flashback_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_Located at the park (Lyla is 4 & Forest is 5)_

_"You can't find me. You can't find me." Lyla said teasing her father. Mr. Haring having followed her voice went toward the slide. Lyla saw him coming and ran up the slide but was knocked back down by a boy sliding down. They tumbled out the slide and fell in the sandbox. The boy got up then grabbed Lyla's hand and pulled her up. At the touch of their hands a shock went through them. Mr. Haring saw what happened and ran over._

_"Are you okay?" He asked._

_"Yeah, I'm ok." Lyla answered._

_"Well, I'm going to go rest a bit have fun." He said walking over to where his wife was video taping the whole thing._

_"Hi, I'm Forest." Lyla turned around at the sound of his voice._

_"I'm Lyla. You wanna go play on the tire swing?" Forest nodded and ran after Lyla over to the swing. When he got there Lyla was already on it looking a him. "How are we gonna spin it?" She asked. Forest grabbed one of the three chains connected to the tire and began running around in circles. After a while he jumped on the spinning tire and sat down._

_The two played all over the playground before finally sitting down to rest. After a few minutes Lyla got bored and turned toward Forest. "You know how to play slide baby?" She asked. Forest just looked at her with a confused expression on his face. "Slide baby, the hand game? What about apple-on-a-stick or shame or concentration?" Forest shook his head. "Do you know any hand games?"_

_"I know pat-a-cake."_

_"You my friend, have a lot to learn." Lyla sighed. _

_Lyla spent the next two hours teaching Forest all the hand games she knew. When Forest's parents came to take him home he knew them almost as well as Lyla knew them. After the two said good-bye Forest and his parents went to thier car and Lyla went to the monkey bars. Before they drove away Forest hopped out of the car and ran all the way to Lyla._

_"Hey, before I go I want you to have this." Forest said holding up a blue Buggs Bunny blanket. Lyla took it and smiled at Forest._

_"Thanks. Why is there a heart-shaped fire in the middle?" She asked._

_"That's the Redclaps crest, my family's crest." Forest answered proudly._

_"That's so cool."_

_"I gave it to you because I always know it is and as long as you have it I'll know where you are too."_

_"Ok, see ya soon." Lyla said quickly kissing Forest on the cheek._

_"See ya." Forest ran back over to the car and got in. The two waved at eachother until they knew the other couldn't see them anymore._

_end flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"You know what, I never found what that kiss was for." Forest said turning off the tv hen helping me clean up.

"I don't know, I guess I just felt like it. I mean you were being real sweet, it was kind of a thank you kiss." I answered. We finished cleaning in silence then went upstairs. "Forest." I said as he went toward the guest room. He stopped and turned around.

"Yeah?"

"Night." I said changing my mind.

"Night." He said turning around again.

"Forest." I said stopping him again.

"Yeah?" He said once he was turned around again. I quickly walked up to him before I could change my mind again. He started to say something, but I kissed before he could. I stepped back and turned around shocked at what I did. "What was that for?"

"Night." I said before running into my room and closing the door panicked.

Oh my God! Why did I just kiss him? We've been best friends since we were four and five, if I had wanted to kiss him (and I haven't, well except when we met but that doesn't count) I would have already. I mean I like only as a friend. He's fun to be around, he comes up the silliest stuff to make boring things fun (like that one time Dad took us to a tennis match), it's real easy to talk to him about things, I love writing songs with him, and everytime he's gone I can't wait until I see him again. Everytime we aren't together I feel like something's missing. Oh crap! Maybe I do like more than a friend. I need to tell him, but what if he doesn't feel the same way about me?

I laid down and thought about possible ways to tell him. After a few minutes I finally fell asleep.

*********************************************************************************************  
(FPOV)

I woke up the next morning still thinking about that kiss. I got up took a shower got dressed then went downstairs for breakfast. When I went in the kichen Mr. Haring was cooking pancakes and Lyla was writing.

"Morning." I said sitting next to Lyla at the bar.

"Morning." Mr. Haring said.

"What ya writing there Lyla?"

"The song line-up for next month's concert." She answered handing me the paper. I'm not going to mention the kiss unless she does.

"New song? I didn't know you were working on a new song." I stated puting down the line-up.

"Well, I'm not really, I just hope I can have a new song by then. Are you gonna go?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." I said grabbing my pancakes and a fork.

*********************************************************************************************  
the next month (LPOV)

I hope this plan works. If it doesn't... I don't know. I finished tuning Tim's bass then ran back on stage to introduce the next song.

"Ok, I have a big surprise for you guys tonight. I just recorded a new song and you get to hear it. It's called 'Heaven' and there's a story that goes with it. You see, I've known this guy my entire life and we're the best of friends. Just recently I realized I don't like him as a friend anymore." I stopped as the crowd 'awed'. " No, it's not a sad thing it's a real happy thing. Now you're most likely completely confused 'how is that a happy thing'? I realized I don't like him as a friend but more than a friend. Now you get?" The crowd cheered and somewhere I heard a 'you go girl' and a 'good luck'. Alright get ready for 'Heaven'!" The band started then I began to sing.

Oh, thinking about all our younger years  
There was only you and me  
We were young and wild and free  
Now, nothing can take you away from me  
We've been down that road before  
But that's over now  
You keep coming back for more

Baby you're all that I want  
When you're lying here in my arms  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
We're in heaven

And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven

Oh, once in your life you find someone  
Who will turn your world around  
Pick you up when you're feeling down  
Now, nothing can change what you mean to me  
There's a lot that I could say  
But just hold me now  
Cause our love will light the way

Baby you're all that I want  
When you're lying here in my arms  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
We're in heaven

And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven

I've been waiting for so long  
Something to arrive  
For love to come along  
Now, our dreams are coming true  
Through the good times and the bad  
I'll be standing there by you

Baby you're all that I want  
When you're lying here in my arms  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
We're in heaven

And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven

Oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh  
We're in heaven

The music stopped and I thanked everyone for coming then I went backstage. I went to my dressing room and began smelling my wild honeysuckle airfreshner (honeysuckle calms my nerves). After a few minutes Forest knocked on the door.

"Lyla, we need to talk." He said coming in closing the door behind him.

"I know." I sighed.

**A/N: Get mad. 'Ugh! I can't believe you're going to leave us hanging like that!' Well, I doing this for a reason.  
1) I haven't thought farther than that  
2) I don't have time I need to work on my other story too ya know  
3) I hope this gets me more reviews  
4) I have many parts of the story writen down that I didn't put in the story but I would like them to be so I need to think on how to add them  
5) I sad because my other story seems to be liked more than this one  
6) I need at least 25 reviews before the next chapter goes up**

_**REVIEW!!!!!!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_


	8. Making Me Want To Kill Him

**A/N: It's your fault it took so long to update I told you I wasn't adding until I got 25 reviews. So you should thank:** vampiregirlsrule**,** airaseem p.s**,** xXBrokenWingXx**,** **and **ChaR17 **for making the last four reviews needed. You guys are awesome and get cyber cakes!**

**Chapter 8**

_Last time~ "Lyla, we need to talk." He said coming in and closing the door behind him._

_"I know." I sighed._

**(FPOV)**

I walked over to the couch and sat down Lyla followed my lead.

"That was a great song." I said awkwardly.

"Thanks." Lyla whispered.

"The story that went with it was, um, well, I uh..." I stopped talking and tried to think of the best way to ask Lyla if she liked me. "Lyla, you know I'm not good with things like this, so, I'm just going to ask. Was that song about your feelings for me?" Lyla took a deep breath.

"Yes, it was. I found out that I like as more than a friend last month when I kissed you. I wanted to tell you, but I just didn't know how. I wrote the song because it says pretty much everything." She answered playing with her necklace. Yes, she likes me! This is so great. I can't believe this.

"I like you too." As soon as the words left my mouth Lyla's whole face brightened up. "Well I got to go, but I'll call ya." I said getting up and grabbing my jacket. Lyla got up and opened the door for me. I gently took her left hand and pulled her toward me. Looking up at me questionably she opened her mouth to say something I stopped her by kissing her. Lyla relaxed after a second then deepened the kiss. Her arms wrapped around my neck pulling me closer to her. We kissed for who-knows-how-long with so much passion I could practically taste it. Then without warning I ended the kiss and left without a word.

**(LPOV)**

Forest walked over to the couch and sat down before I did the same thing.

"That was a great song." He started.

"Thanks." I whispered feel the awkwardness filling the room.

"The story that went with it was, um, well, I uh..." Forest stopped and collected his thoughts. The whole time I was getting more and more nervous. "Lyla, you know I'm not good with things like this, so, I'm just going to ask. Was that song about your feelings for me?" I took a deep breath and settled my nerves.

"Yes, it was. I found out that I like as more than a friend last month when I kissed you. I wanted to tell you, but I just didn't know how. I wrote the song because it says pretty much everything." I looked at Forest waiting for him to say something. Out of habit I started with my necklace. Oh my God, this waiting is killing me!

"I like you too." Forest finally said after what seemed like forever. The biggest and most likely the goofiest smile ever was on my face at his words. Ahhhhhhhh! "Well I got to go, but I'll call ya." He said getting up and grabbing his leather jacket. I got up and opened the door for him. Instead of walking out, Forest gently took my left hand and pulled me toward him. A questionable look crossed my face and I started to say something. Out of nowhere his lips pretty much attacked mine and I relaxed after a second then deepened the kiss. My arms wrapped around his neck pulling him closer to me. I kissed him with all the passion I could muster and more. Suddenly he stopped and left making me want to kill him.

* * *

**A/N: Well sorry for the long wait. This will be the last chapter for a long time because I'm putting my entire account on hold. Sorry.**


	9. I Would Love That

**A/N: Well I decided that I should update for Christmas or Hanukkah** **(sorry about spelling) or whatever you celebrate. So Merry or Happy (insert holiday here) and Happy New Year!  
**_Disclaimer: I own nothing. that includes any mentions of songs_

**Chapter 9**

**(LPOV)**

"Alright, let's get to." Uncle Shawn said unlocking the car doors. We got in and headed off to rehearsal. As we hit the highway my phone started playing 'Hello Seattle' by Owl City letting me know it's Forest calling.

"Hey." I answer.

"Hey, what you up to?" He asked. Just then Uncle Shawn honked the horn at some crazy person in a green Honda. "I'll take that as a 'I'm busy'."

"Yeah, I'm on my way to rehearsal. You can drop by if you want."

"Okay, I'll see you in a few."

"See ya." I said hanging up. "Uncle Shawn do you know when Mom's coming home?"

"Um, some time before the celeb party, but you know she might be called to do something else." He answered.

"Yeah, I know." The last time Mom was home home was before the tour. In the latest letter she sent it said that she was helping at some animal reserve up in Alaska. Mom is this really famous vet and wildlife photographer.

We got to rehearsal first (like always) and I set up everything before everyone got there. Finally everyone arrived and Uncle Shawn started the meeting.

"In case anyone forgot this practice is for the Celeb Reunion and Awards party. Please remember you can one friend, only one friend. Got it?" Everyone nodded their understanding. "Alright, Lyla would like to say a few words." I got up.

"I would just like to say you guys were beyond perfection last night and sorry for my singing several wrong notes I'll work on it." I told them causing them to laugh. "What's so funny?"

"Lyla, you are way too hard on yourself. For once will you say you did a good job?" Forest said from behind me.

"I can't. Okay, let's get this practice on it's way. Here's the final lineup. We will start off with 'Fences' then 'Our Lips Are Sealed' and end with 'Do You Believe in Magic'. Let's do them all not stopping then work on details." I announced handing a paper to everyone.

"Do I get one?" Forest asked. I handed him the last piece of paper.

A few hours later I finished cleaning up and locked the stage doors. I got in Forest's blue Ford Explore and put on my seat belt.

"What's the plan?" I asked facing him.

"Well, I was thinking we could go to the movies and get something to eat, and we could call it our first date." He answered starting the engine.

"I would love that."

* * *

**(3rd Person POV)**

Tony, Lyla's new bodyguard left practice and headed off to a meeting. When he got there he showed the guards his necklace, they let him in. Tony rode the elevator up to the third floor and knocked on the door.

"Come in." A man on the other side of the door ordered. Tony entered and walked up to the pine wood desk. "Your report."

"There is something odd going on between Forest and The Target." Tony reported. The dark red chair spun around revealing an evil smile on the man's face.

"Excellent." Hunter Redfern laughed.

* * *

**A/N: Ooh, nice twist huh? So review and you might get another chapter sooner than I plan. Merry or Happy (insert holiday here) and Happy New Year!**


	10. Night World

**A/N: So you may have noticed I started another story. Before you get on my case I feel that I have every right to work on NMMS because my best friend gave me the idea for it near the beginning of last year (when I had just started 'Star Troubled'). I told her that I would dedicate the whole story to her and feel that I waited too long for her story to be posted. Now that you understand, on with chapter 10. Also things in italics is Lyla's thoughts.  
**_Disclaimer: Do I have to repeat myself? That's not happening anymore. I own nothing. I'm not saying it anymore. You all know this._

Chapter 10

(LPOV)

Forest drove us to the movie theater and bought us tickets to see _To Save A Life_. After the movie we went to Red Lobster, where Forest had a reservation. _He planned this._ The hostess lead us to a booth near the back of the restaurant and handed us menus. _Ah, no kiddie menus so we can color?_ Reading my mind, Forest asked for two kiddie menus. The look on the hostess's face was priceless.

"What would you like to drink?" Our waiter asked a few minutes later.

"We're ready to order now. I would like the snow crap legs and a Mountain Dew, and she will have the same thing with endless shrimp scampi." Forest ordered for us. _He knows me so well._ I started giggling at my thought. "What's so funny?"

"It's just, usually, during this part of the first date you're trying to get to know the other person. We don't need to do that because we've known each other for our whole lives." I answer looking up from my blue lobster. Forest saw my lobster and chuckled.

"So true, so what should we talk about?" Forest rested his right elbow on the dark brown, wood table and rested his chin in his hand. The light from the lamp above us made his honey brown hair shine.

"I'm curious, when did you start liking me?" I grabbed the orange crayon from across the table and began to color my dolphin. As Forest opened his mouth to say something, our waiter came back with our food. Forest didn't continue until he had finished a crab leg.

"I finally admitted to myself that I liked you, the night of your end of tour concert."

"Admitted wha-"

"In reality, I've liked since the first time I saw you." My heart started beating twice as fast and a chill ran down my spine. _That was years ago._ "I gave you my favorite blanket, one that I couldn't sleep without, that day without a second thought because I knew that if you had it, I would see you again." If I thought my heart couldn't beat any faster, I was so wrong.

"You liked me all those years and you didn't tell me. Why?" I whispered not paying any attention to the things going on around me. It was like we were in a world that only consisted the two of us. I looked into his eyes and fell into a sea of blue.

"It's complicated." Forest replied breaking eye contact with me. Suddenly I noticed the world around me once again. "Will you give me the green?" I handed him the crayon and we finished our food in silence. The drive home was filled with silence also, but I had a feeling Forest wanted to say something. He finally talked when we stopped on my front porch. "So how would rate our first date? One is the worse and ten is the best."

"Ten. Here's your present." I handed him my picture from the restaurant. Forest smiled and handed me his picture. "See ya." I began to turn around but Forest took my right arm and spun me around. Slowly he leaned down and gently kissed my lips. On contact a familiar shock ran through my entire body. All too soon Forest broke the kiss showing no sign that he felt the shock.

"See ya." He smiled before getting in his car and leaving.

**Three Weeks Later**

Forest walked me to my door and, like always, he kissed me before leaving. Every time we kissed a shock ran through my body warming me from head to toe.

I walked up to my room and lay on my bed. _That shock seems so familiar._ I thought lightly touching my lips with the tips of my fingers._ Where did I remember it from? _Then it hit me. _The first time we met! When I took Forest's hand to get up._ I remembered as soon as our hands touched a shock went through my entire body.

I got up and opened up my lap top to check my email. _Why he didn't tell me he liked me? What did he mean by 'it's complicated'? Yeah, he's not really good when it comes to talking about feelings, but he could have found some way to tell me. I wrote a song to tell him how I felt and I did that in less than a month. He has had years, unless something stopped him. No, that can't be it, could it? _I quickly stood up and wrote a note to Uncle Shawn before going back downstairs and putting on my jacket.

I made sure I had my cell before leaving. I quickly locked the door behind me and began running to Forest's house.

I made it to the house horribly out of breath. I took a minute to catch my breath before walking up to the door. The house is three stories tall with brick siding and a maple wood porch. The door is navy blue with the Redclaps' crest surrounding the peephole. The crest is a heart-shaped diamond with a heart-shaped ruby in the middle surrounded by an exotic pattern of lighting bolts, making the heart look like it was on fire.

I rang the doorbell. I heard a shuffle as someone came to the door. The door opened to reveal Mr. Redclaps._  
_

"Hi Mr. Redclaps, may I talk to Forest?" I asked. He let me in and lead me to the living room. Forest looked up from the couch where he was watching t.v. Mrs. Redclaps was sitting in the maroon love seat. Forest got up and walked over to me.

"Lyla, what are doing here, not that I'm not glad?" He asked.

"We need to talk." Forest lead me over to the couch and had his parents leave the room. Forest sat down next to me facing me.

"What do we need to talk about?"

"Remember, on our first date, when you told me that you liked me ever since we first met?" Forest nodded eyebrows pulling together. "Remember how I asked you why you never told me and you said that it was complicated?" Forest nodded again with a worried expression. "It can't possibly be that complicated, you could of found some way to tell me, but something must have been keeping you from telling me."

"Lyla, it is complicated."

"How complicated can it be?"

"Very."

"Is 'complicated' another way of saying that your parents don't want us together? Because if it is that makes no sense, you used to have a different girlfriend every other week and I'm pretty sure they never even met them." I could feel tears pooling in my eyes.

"That's not it exactly."

"Then what is it? Forest, we've known each other our entire lives, you should know by now that you can tell me anything." I felt hurt that he would think he couldn't tell me something. There's not one thing about me that Forest doesn't know. Forest ran a hand through his hair and shook it out.

"I'll be right back." He said before he got up and left. A few minutes later Forest came back with his parents in tow. Forest sat next to me again and took both my hands in his. "Lyla, I don't just like you, okay, I am in love with you, and what I'm about to tell you is a secret that you can't repeat to anyone at all. I'm telling you this secret because you are firstly my best friend and you always will be." _He loves me?_ I looked into Forest's blue-gray eyes and saw unconditional love for me. I thought back to the years of playing at the park together, helping each other with homework, vacationing together, hard break-ups, and then I thought about the past three weeks as a couple. _Oh my God, I'm in love with Forest._

"I won't tell anyone, you know that."

"Promise me that you will listen to all I have to say before judge, okay?"

"I promise with me whole heart."

"Lyla, my parents and I aren't what you think we are. We are part of the Night World."

"What's that?"

"The Night World is a secret society for non-humans. My parents and I are vampires. In the Night World there are two types of vampires: made vampires and lamia. Lamia are born vampires, we age like humans but we can stop aging when we want. Lamia can also have children. Made vampires are humans who were changed into vampires they never age and they can't have children. Werewolves, shape-shifters, and witches are also part of the Night World. I never told you because the Night World only has two laws: never tell a human about Night World and never fall in love with a human, if you do, you're killed."

_Forest is a vampire. He's apart of this, I guess, under ground_ _society called Night World where there are also werewolves, witches, and shape-shifters. If you tell a human, me, about it or fall in love with a human you're killed. And Forest has broken both rules. Oh God._

* * *

**A/N: Thank you** Chocolate Heals All Wounds** for your review if you notice I tried using your advice. Also I deleted all A/N chapters because I hate those things and I told you I wasn't going to update with them. For now on if I need to tell you guys something there will be some of the story with it even if it's just a sneak peak.**

**REVIEW!!!!  
**


	11. The Plan For Love

**A/N: I am SO sorry for the months of endless waiting and then the extra weeks, since I came back, of waiting for my promised post. I don't blame you one bit if you hate me right now. I'm not going to promise another update on this story soon because this is the farthest that I've come with this story. Please review and if you do please leave some ideas for this story.**

Last time:_ Forest is a vampire. He's apart of this, I guess, under ground society called Night World where there are also werewolves, witches, and shape-shifters. If you tell a human, me, about it or fall in love with a human you're killed. And Forest has broken both rules. Oh God._

Chapter 11 (FPOV)

"Forest, I think we should stop seeing each other." Lyla said after a few minutes. I thought Lyla was going to freak when she found out I was a vampire, but instead she completely ignores it.

"Why?" I asked confused letting go of her hands.

"You just said it, if the Night World found out about us, it would kill you." She said quietly.

"They-"

"Who/what-ever. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if, I knew, I was the reason you died."

I sighed and took her hands again. "Lyla, I wouldn't be able to live without you. **I love you.**" I said my voice thick with emotion.

"Forest, I love you too, more than words can describe. That's why we can be friends but nothing more." Lyla confessed letting our hands fall apart. _She loved me back? This may be the most bittersweet moment in my entire life._

"Forest, it's time for us to put the plan into action." My dad said pulling out his cell phone. Lyla turned her head to look at him then turned back to me. The expression on her face clearly asked 'what plan'.

"When I told my parents about my feelings for you, we came up with a plan to keep us all safe. If the Night World council found out about us I wouldn't be the only one to die; you, my parents, your uncle, and your mom would also be killed. The only safe thing for us to do is to go to Circle Daybreak." I explained. Lyla followed me up to my room where I grabbed a packed suitcase and brought it downstairs.

"What's Circle Daybreak?" Lyla asked as she watched my mom come down the stairs with two suitcases. "Where are you-all going?"

"Mom and Dad are going to Thierry's mansion tonight while I stay at your house. I'll explain everything when we get there; right now, I need you to help me with some things." Lyla helped me get my parents bags and everything else in their car. An hour later Lyla and I were waving goodbye to them as they backed out of the driveway. Before we left my house I took the Redclaps crest off the door.

A few minutes later, Lyla and I were sitting on her bed watching YouTube videos on her laptop. I waited until her uncle was otherwise occupied before I closed the computer and turned to face Lyla. It was time to talk.

"Please explain." She said.

"Circle Daybreak is a group of Night World people and humans that want us to live together in peace. Many Daybreakers have been subjected to the soulmate principal, where there is one person made to be with you. Thierry is the leader of Circle Daybreak; he is also the first ever made vampire." I paused letting Lyla take in all the information.

"What is the plan you and your parents came up with?" She asked.

"Because you're famous, we can't just take you to Circle Daybreak; instead, you have to stay in the public eye for a few months then we fake your death. Your uncle's and you mom's deaths will also be faked, most likely, in a car accident. When everyone thinks you-all are dead I move you to Circle Daybreak. I'm staying to help pull off your deaths and in case anything goes wrong take you straight to Thierry's."

"So for the next few months I act normal by writing new songs, going to school, and hanging out with friends? What do I say you are if you're going to be around more than usual?"

"You have to act as if nothing has happened. I'm going to pose as your best friend like I've always been, but I'm going to stay out of the spotlight as much as possible."

"What does this mean for us?" She asked.

"Well people can't really tell the difference between us as boyfriend/girlfriend or just friends because we act the same way either way."

"Aside from us making out in private." She added.

I chuckled. "Yeah aside from that. I was hoping we could stay together."

She grinned. "Me too."

"Can you handle it?" I asked.

"I think I can handle it." Lyla said tucking her dark brown hair behind her ear. We sat in silence for a few minutes. "Well I need to practice my new songs for the end of the school year." Lyla got up and went over to her keyboard. Lyla's room is like an exact copy of her dressing room but in place of the couch is her bed and there's a keyboard and guitar in the corner surrounded by beanbag chairs.

(LPOV)

Just as I started playing the beginning chords to one of my new songs, Uncle Shawn rushed into my room. I turned around to see a slightly panicked look on his face.

"We have a problem." He stated. I looked at Forest then back at Uncle Shawn.

**A/N: Once again, I am truly SORRY. Please review and leave ideas.**


End file.
